Neo Senshi
by Lady Demosthenes
Summary: The future, destroyed..... and only Pluto is left. The only option left is to revive the legendary Neo Senshi and train them to save the future. But will they succeed? Or will failure lead to a dark future?
1. Default Chapter

Prologue:No Rest for the Weary

The wind slapped playfully against Setsunna's cheek as she sat in the outdoor café sipping her tea.Small Lady sat across from her, wearing a cute straw hat with flowers and eating her chocolate pudding.Setsunna smiled warmly as she picked up a napkin and wiped the chocolate on Chibi-Usa's cheek.Chibi-Usa giggled, "Puu, do you have to go back to the future?""Yes my dear," Setsunna answered trying to hide the sadness in her voice, "the enemy has been defeated so there is no longer any need for me to stick around here."Setsunna pushed her chair back, stood up, and ran her hands over her lavender skirt smoothing out all the wrinkles.Chibi-Usa jumped up and wrapped her arms around Setsunna, "Oh Puu, I love you so much!"Setsunna held the little girl with pink hair in her arms.She closed her eyes and wished in her heart for the moment never to end, small lady had come to mean so much to her.When she opened her eyes, though, something seemed wrong.Chibi-Usa seemed transparent.She watched in shock as the little girl disappeared within her arms becoming thin air.Setsunna sat up in bed, dotted with perspiration and breathing hard."It was only a nightmare," she muttered to herself, but somehow she couldn't shake off the feeling of shock and fear off herself.Setsunna got up out of bed and put on her red silk robe.She walked into the Kitchen and prepared herself some green tea, hoping it might calm her down.She glanced at the clock; it was three a.m. and too late to call Usagi to make sure that Chibi-Usa was ok.After sipping the last drops of tea, she went back to bed.Only to be haunted by the exact same dream.She jumped out of bed this time; the horror wouldn't be warded off by just a little tea.She'd have to go personally and make sure Chibi-Usa was snug in bed.She pulled out her transformation stick; it was dead of night so she had better go under the cover of Sailor Pluto."Pluto Star Power Make Up~!" she shouted with force.The purple light enveloped her body forming her Super Senshi outfit.Her time staff floated in front of her face and she grasped it."Garnet Orb teleportation!"Sailor Pluto shouted; it was one of the attacks she seldom used but came in handy every once in a while when she was in a tight spot.The Garnet orb emitted a bright light and in a twinkling of an eye she was whipped away to outside Usagi's window.She struggled to keep her equilibrium on the ledge, while tapping gently on the window.She could see Usagi tossing side to side in her bed, probably dreaming of Mamarou.Luna who saw Setsunna jumped on Usagi and kept clawing at her until she woke up. Usagi yawned and slowly walked over to the window.Usagi, who seemed angered about being woken up in the middle of her dream reluctantly listened to Luna and then opened the window.Sailor Pluto entered with an urgent look in her deep magenta eyes."What's wrong?" Luna asked sensing Sailor Pluto's uneasiness."Where's Small Lady?" Pluto asked quickly."Why, where else would a young girl like her be at 5:47 a.m.?" Usagi commented drowsily, "but in bed.""May I please check?" Sailor Pluto asked still winded from the nightmare."Setsunna, have you lost your mind?" Usagi questioned, and soon after Luna deliberately scratched her."Sure you may," Luna answered kindly.Sailor Pluto didn't waste one second she quickly, but quietly walked out of the room and began to climb the stairs that led to the attic where Chibi-Usa slept.The site she witnessed confirmed her worst fears.The bed had undoubtedly been slept in, but there was no trace of Chibi-Usa now."Where is she?" Pluto asked in panic scaling the room.Usagi's eyes were wide open now, she kept stumbling on her words, "She… sh.. she… was here… before…"

Chapter One: Troubled Hearts

Sailor Pluto stood there silent staring at the empty bed.Only one explanation stood for this sudden disappearance, someone was toying with the future."No, not again," she thought recalling the events from last time such an occurrence took place.Usagi had burst into tears, "Oh, I should have been nicer to the little brat, I am her mother after all.""Don't worry Usagi," Pluto whispered trying to reassure her, but really trying just to persuade herself that everything would be fine."I'll assemble the Outer Senshi, you get the inner together," Pluto commanded."Alright," Usagi managed to answer through her sobs.This decision to act in haste, though, would prove fatal later on."I'll meet you in the park as soon as I can," Pluto added as the quickly walked out of the room.Usagi pulled out her Eternal Moon Brooch."Moon Eternal Make Up!" she shouted.Her body became covered with light as she twirled around.When the light faded Usagi stood there, still sniffling but now in her eternal Sailor Moon outfit.She pulled out her communicator and pressed the little silver button in the corner of it, indicating it was an emergency.Ami was the first to respond to her plea."What's wrong Usagi?" Ami asked."I'm sorry to wake you up, Ami, but Chibi-Usa is missing and Sailor Pluto thinks someone is meddling with the past.""Oh, don't worry about waking me up, I was studying for the next national exam," Ami commented, "What are we going to do?""Meet me in the park, Ami, as soon as you are able." Usagi answered."Alright, Usagi."One by one the Senshi responded to her call of distress. Rei noted that lately some visions about the future had been troubling, but fearing that she may be off in her prediction had not mentioned it to the senshi."Come on Usagi!" Luna ordered after the last senshi, Sailor Jupiter had responded.Sailor Eternal Moon sneaked down the stairs, knowing the result would be disastrous if her parents caught her like this.She opened the door and tiptoed out into the night with the creamy light of the full moon as her only guide."Its so dark, and so cold," Usagi whispered to herself.She felt something brush by her and a dark cloth envelope her.It startled her and she let out a bone-chilling scream."Its only me, Usako," a resonant voice reassured her."Mamo-chan!" Usagi exclaimed relieved to see him."Sailor Pluto stopped by on her way to the park and explicated everything," he told her as they began to sprint towards the park."Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn were also with Setsunna," Mamarou added as they came into the park.Sailor Mercury, who lived closer to the park than the rest of them had already arrived and sat on a bench making various calculations on her computer."I got here as soon as I could," Sailor Mars commented as she reached the park panting.Rei could see Usagi crying and went over to pat her on the back, "Don't worry Usagi, the Sailor Senshi are on the case now, any Dark Kingdom trash messing with us will be sorry."Usagi nodded, as Mamarou dried away her tears with his cape.Setsunna and the whole outer senshi team were the next to arrive." I thought I could feel a disturbance in the sea," Michiru whispered to Haruka.Saturn tried to restrain herself from crying, but a few tears seem to make it through."Don't worry Hotaru," Setsunna told the second youngest senshi, "we'll destroy the evil in the future and everything will be back to normal."After that last comment, an unwelcome silence fell over the group."I hope I'm not late!" Makoto shouted as she ran up to the group."Nope," Rei said sarcastically, "we are still waiting for Minako, never thought anyone could be later than Odango Atama, that must take quiet a bit of effort!""Please don't Rei," Usagi whispered softly through her tears instead of her usual shouts for Rei to be quiet.Rei turned red with embarrassment; she shouldn't have attacked Usagi when she was most vulnerable."I'm HERE!" Minako shouted announcing to everyone of her presence."Good," Pluto sighed, "Now please everyone listen, I'm sorry to gather you all here at twilight, but I can assure you that it is urgent.""This morning around three a.m. I had a dream, I was giving Chibi-Usa a hug, and to my shock she disappeared.""I woke up, and had a cup of tea and went back to bed, only to be haunted by the same nightmare.""That's why I rushed over to Usagi's house, to check on Chibi-Usa.""Of course my worst fears were confirmed, Chibi-Usa is indeed gone.""But who would come and try to take her in the middle of the night?" Makoto asked."Well, that was a possibility," Pluto stated."Was?" Ami declared, "What do you mean by that?""Well, the other possibility is that someone has been toying with the future," Pluto answered, "and I paid a visit to Crystal Tokyo before coming here.""And?" said Haruka in a very worried tone."All that's left, is a bunch of rubble.""Who is capable of such a thing?" Ami asked."I wish I could tell you, but I don't know."


	2. Journey to the Future

Chapter Two of Neo Senshi: Journey to the Future

Disclaimer: I forgot the disclaimer (again, ***sweat drop***) so here it is.I do not own any of the characters from Sailor Moon, (I do own the Neo Senshi and Charon, though : )The characters of Sailor Moon belong to Naoko (I love her manga!)Please do not sue me.

All the senshi looked quite disturbed by the situation.Sailor Pluto cleared her throat, "I want to take you all to the future a few minutes before the disaster occurred, from there we might be able to stop whatever is going to happen to Crystal Tokyo."Everyone nodded in approval.The senshi formed a circle around Setsunna who raised her staff to the air and shouted some ancient verses.A gale whistled loudly as the door of time appeared in the sky.The door opened slowly and the gale pushed them up through the door and into the whirlwind of time.Years passed by like seconds, and when the journey was over they were in the far future.Crystal Tokyo looked very peaceful from their view on a hill just on the outskirts of town."Nothing seems wrong," Makoto whispered."No, but something is definitely wrong, I can feel it, the wind tells me so," Haruka answered.Usagi sighed; she was really hoping to see Chibi-Usa so that she could be reassured of her safety.Setsunna seemed rather uncomfortable, "Everything seems normal, too normal,"Sailor Pluto thought."What's that!?" Sailor Saturn shouted pointed to a dark cloud slowing inching its way towards Crystal Tokyo.Sailor Pluto quickly looked up, aware of the darkness quickly spreading over the future city.From the cloud emerged dark wisp like beings with no definite hands or legs but penetrating yellow eyes.They swooped down unto the city and the mayhem began.They began to envelope the crystal edifices of Crystal Tokyo, leveling them to the ground.They moved forward at an alarming rate and in less than thirty seconds they had reached the threshold of the crystal palace of Neo Queen Serenity."We have to stop them," Ami shouted staring at the endless wreckage around them, "before they decimate the palace as well!"Pluto pulled out her garnet orb staff shaped like a key, prepared to go to any costs to stop the disaster, even stopping time itself to prevent it.She raised her staff in the air, but before she could say the words that would freeze time, one of the dark creatures enveloped her staff making it diminish to nothing.Sailor Pluto gasped as her transformation undid, and she became just regular Setsunna.The creature did not stop there; it circled around the senshi and began to close in on each one.First it went for Ami, it tightly held her until she became nothing but a pile of sand.Setsunna watched in horror as the creature sealed the fate of each senshi.It went after Rei next, who tried one of her charms, which failed completely.Then, Minako who attacked it with her chain, but to no avail.Makoto kept up a good fight, dodging the creature continuously, but finally the aggravated demon had her in its grasp as well.Setsunna let her tears flow as the creature devoured the prince and princess, which meant Chibi-Usa would never be born.After all the senshi except for her were gone, the creature stood there as if taunting Setsunna's helplessness.Setsunna stood there, ever ready to face the same fate as the other senshi, but obviously there were other plans for her.As the creature dove for her, Pluto was surrounded by blinding silver light and whisked away to another dimension.

"How many hours have I been here?" Setsunna thought as she floated in a sense of void."Setsunna," a soft voice kept purring to her."Who are you?" she managed to say to the voice that seemed to have a sense of familiarity."I'm surprised you don't remember me," the voice answered.Slowly a figure began to approach her from the side.She stared in awe at the silver dragon flying gracefully towards her."Charon!" Setsunna exclaimed as a thousand memories flooded her mind about her friend from the Silver Millennium."Yes, it is me, Charon, the guardian of the Neo Senshi," the dragon answered its blue eyes glimmering."Neo Senshi," Pluto thought, digging through her head to recall them."I don't expect you to remember them, because you aren't supposed too," the dragon answered."I don't understand," Setsunna answered quite confused."Of course, you should be confused, I do believe that it would be better to show you everything instead of trying to explain it to you," Charon said.Their surroundings began to change, and from absolute void they went to watching the creation of the universe.It was quite a breathtaking phenomenon, seeing the universe fashion itself; though it was the second time she had witnessed it, for she had existed since the beginning of time, which seemed an eternity.But she was something she could not recall in her memory.There were nine seeds that appeared with the creation of the universe each with a powerful aura surrounding it."What are those?" Setsunna asked Charon."Those seeds are the hope of our solar system, the Neo Senshi.They have been in existence since the beginning of time, and their one true purpose is to help keep the balance between good and evil.Setsunna, the balance has been broken, and evil has become much heavier than good," Charon explained."What is there left for me to do?" Setsunna asked hope filling her voice."I'm going to send you back into the present, but to the American continent.The Neo Senshi are at this moment dormant, and they have been for almost the last thousand years, in fact that last time they had to have the full use of their powers was even before the Silver Millennium began.The nine girls who have the seed of the Neo Senshi power are scattered along the American continent.I will assist you in finding each and every one of them and training them to their full potential so that what you have just witnessed will not happen." Setsunna nodded in compliance."Ah, by the way, you might want this," Charon said handing her the garnet orb staff."Thanks," Pluto murmered, as she began to feel drowsy."Don't worry, when you wake up, you'll be safe in an apartment in America, ready to save our future," Charon said.A silver light engulfed them and they appeared in a neatly made apartment."Tommorrow," Charon whispered, "We'll begin." 


End file.
